1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electrical connector positioned between a first electrical component and a second electrical component.
2. Brief Description of Earlier Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,440 discloses an electrical connector having contact fingers in openings of a housing which are bent in different directions. European Patent Application number EP 0906007 describes a multipin connector with a dielectric housing overmolded about a lead frame of contacts. The overmolding step embeds a central portion of each contact within the dielectric housing leaving opposed arms to extend through openings directed towards opposite sides of the housing. While perhaps suitable for the specific application discussed in European Patent Application EP 0906007, the connector described above may not be adequate in other applications, such as high density applications. There is a need for an electrical connector which can be positioned between two opposing electrical components which has a high density and high input/output count contact array. There is a need for such an electrical connector design which provides a short electrical path of contact geometry for good electrical performance and, which short contact geometry can provide a low mated height between the electrical components.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector having a low mated height.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector capable of use high density applications.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector capable of use in high input/output (I/O) count applications.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector with suitable electrical performance characteristics.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector with contacts having a short electrical path.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in one aspect of the present invention by an electrical connector, comprising: a housing having a first surface and a second surface; and a contact secured to the housing and having a first arm and a second arm. The first arm extends towards the second surface.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in another aspect of the present invention by an electrical connector, comprising: a housing including: a first surface; a second surface; and an opening; and a contact residing within the opening, movable within the opening, and including: a first arm extending towards the first surface; and a second arm extending towards the second surface.